


Fine Time

by thisiseclair



Series: Doodles and Lyrics [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, M/M, Traditional Art, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017, lettering, watercolor, yuri on ice music week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair
Summary: Just a set of doodles based on the song Fine Time by Eraserheads.





	Fine Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just listen to the song Fine Time before reading, I guess? It's a song that's made by a local band and I am not sure if people would be familiar with it.
> 
> Listen to the [song on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/5aeUAKVIJseJpFQetiDard)
> 
> Listen to the [song on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59_XwAQlVLU)

  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/36936927541/in/dateposted-public/)  


  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/36936918431/in/dateposted-public/)  


  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/36264808473/in/dateposted-public/)  



End file.
